The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In many applications, an integrated circuit (IC) chip includes a regulator disposed thereon. The regulator receives a supply voltage from a power source outside the IC chip and outputs a regulated voltage to be used by electrical components on the IC chip. In many applications, the regulator adjusts a voltage level of the regulated voltage based on comparing the voltage level of a feedback voltage that represents the voltage level of the regulated voltage against the voltage level of a reference voltage.